


Sweet Dreams

by lokisfairmaiden



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfairmaiden/pseuds/lokisfairmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom/Reader. Fluffy, tired, sweet lovemaking one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

You sink into the pillows after a long day at the office with a sigh. You are tired, but your exhaustion has carried you beyond the point of sleep. Gratefully you have accepted Tom’s offer to help you relax. These serenely calm moments are rare enough with both of you being as busy as you are in your daily lives.

Tom opens his arms invitingly and you scuttle over to his side of the bed. You wrap your arms around him and rest your head on his naked chest, taking in the scent of his warm, soft skin in deep breaths. You close your eyes, the darkness heightening your other senses. Concentrate. On the feeling of his body against your arms, the rhythmic heaving of his chest, on the sound of his breath, amplified as your ear presses against his thorax, on the faint, mingled smells of toothpaste, cologne and Tom’s skin.

He strokes your hair slowly, softly, his fingers leaving warm marks on the back of your neck every time he stops there to fondle the tiny curls behind your ear.

You sink deeper into his embrace, relaxation taking over. Tom makes soft humming sounds which send minute vibrations through his chest. They resonate in your arms and head like a wordless lullaby.

Suspended between waking and sleeping your brain starts to shut down. You only half realise as Tom moves and rolls you carefully over onto your back, the weight of his body feeling pleasantly heavy on you. You are too far gone into the realm of sleep to be awakened by his actions, though. That feels good is all you manage to think as he starts to spread your legs with one of his thighs.

Nimble, long fingers push your t-shirt upwards to free your breasts, Tom’s curls lightly brushing the skin on your chest before you can feel his soft, warm tongue licking in slow circles around one of your areolae, his hand tenderly kneading the other breast, fingers digging into your soft flesh.

You sigh and arch your back a little to respond to his caresses. Tom moves downwards, tugging at your pyjama shorts, pulling them down over your hips and freeing your legs. It feels as if his hands were everywhere, stroking up and down your legs, lightly massaging your calves, fingers moving across your belly, cupping your breasts, moving slowly down your sides again. His head rests on your hip, his breath warm and a little damp on your clean-shaven mound, the feeling sending little jolts of arousal through your sleepy body.

After a while Tom’s fingers part your folds to probe your wetness before his tongue joins in, swirling slowly around your clit, licking tenderly across the sensitive bud every now and then, careful not to wake you from your half-asleep condition.

You sigh and spread your legs a bit more to signal your consent. Tom still makes these soft, reassuring humming sounds – only now they send their vibrations right to your heated core, making you throb with desire in your fragile dream-like state, your walls already spasming involuntarily around his fingers.

As he withdraws a soft, disappointed moan escapes your lips, transforming into one single gasp as he enters you, his girth stretching you, his length filling you to the hilt. Slowly he starts moving, rocking your bodies as he wraps his arms around you. Your nerve ends are on fire, Tom’s slow speed adding almost painfully to your arousal.  
The root of his hard length massages your clit in a languorous, unrelenting rhythm as he moves inside you, whispering his mantra of “Come. Come for me,” into your ear over and over again.

The sweet combination of these sensations sends you over the edge, and as you come your spasms are slow and intense, like a reflection of this entire slumberous love-making, your ragged breaths close to Tom’s ear. With your last contractions he too finds his release: Soft breathless moans fill the air as his hot seed spills into you.  
With a deep sigh he folds you in a tender embrace and you listen to your heartbeats as they slow down again. The last thing you register before sleep finally washes over you is Tom rolling over to the side and tucking the blanket around you.

“Sleep well, darling,” he whispers, kissing the soft spot behind your ear, “sweet dreams.”


End file.
